Mermaid's Fanfiction Wiki:Cops and Robbers03
This is the original copy of Cops and Robbers03. An updated version can be found here. This is also a continuation of Cops and Robbers02. It will only make sense if you read the link above. ---- May I just say, from rotting for nearly six months in what my roommate referrers to as prision, getting out and exploring the human world felt...good! Once we got out of the electric fence, we caught a taxi, and it drove us to the Newspaper Office. I'm just glad Mikaela had a few extra bucks in her bag to pay the driver! I stared up at the building. It was remotely taller than myself, and that was just the door. I'd have to use the men's room to change into my "boring old dude" outfit, but at that moment, we still had to discuss our plan. "What time is it, Britni?" I asked my best friend. She had her watch on. "Half past eight. If we're not lucky, the criminals would have already attacked." "Nah." Mikaela had her arms crossed. "Look in the windows. Lights are still up. People are still in there. At any rate, place doesn't close until at least eleven pm." "Lovely." I scanned my bag again. I still had what I needed. "Britni, how are you gonna keep in touch with us?" Britni smirked. She pulled two pairs of black headphones out, and handed one to me, and one to Mikaela. " They're wirelessly programmed to my phone, and whenever you talk into them, I'll pick up what you say. I always come prepared, Adam." "But won't they notice the mic?" I asked. "Not if you make it seem like you're talking on a phone." She replied, snickering. "Don't ever think I'm as stupid as I look." "You don't look stupid at all, Britni." Mikaela said, putting the headpiece on. "The only person who should worry about looking stupid is Adam." "Very funny, Mikaela." I put my headpiece into my tangled heap of hair. "Shut up and get to work." ---- Thanks to my invisibility, I was able to sneak into the bathroom and get changed without anyone noticing. Once I finished putting my "boring old dude" outfit on, I examined it in the mirror. I was decked out in a black hat, and a matching tuxedo. I had on glasses, black sneakers, and a tie. Yep. I looked like a boring old dude with absolutely no life whatsoever. I slipped out of the men's room, and pressed the up button on the elevator. As I waited, a woman with dark skin and dark brown/black hair which was tied up in a bun approached the elevator. She also was wearing a suit at the top, and at the bottom, she had on a mini skirt and black high heels. She had on glasses as well. When the elevator arrived, the woman and I stepped in, and she smiled at me. "Hi there." "Uh, hey-hi." I corrected myself. I had to speak live an average man in his thirties. Average men in their thirties didn't say "hi". "Are you new to the office?" She asked me. "I've never seen you before." I quickly made up the worst lie in the world: "Yes. I am." "Well, I'm Erin Traum." The woman held her hand out to shake. I shook it back. "My name's... Edward...Preston." I lied. "Nice to meet you, Edward." She smiled. "You should know about what been happening on this floor, by the way." "What?" I asked, as we got out of the elevator. "By the way, can you lead me to the printer room?" "Of course." Erin went to the right, and I followed her. "But Mister Jenkins isn't going to want you to be in there for very long. He's not...fond of that place as of now." I think I knew the reason, but I still decided to test my luck. "Why?" "The papers he's been attempting to publish get vandalized during the night." Erin turned, looking at me seriously. "Every single one of them. He's set up cameras and guards, but both of them become inactive whenever the criminal attacks. Even the online papers are shut down. It's creepy, but Mr. Jenkins wants to get an answer. So he keeps printing the papers as if to lure them in." Considering I'd read about it before, I wasn't surprised. But when Erin said it, she made it sound worse. "Oh. Great." "Yeah." She stopped at one of the doors, biting her lip. "Well, here it is. Want me to in with you?" "No, thanks." I turn the doorknob, and smiled at Erin. "Thanks, Erin!" "Of course." She waved, and walked off. ---- As soon as I entered the print room, I saw a man. He was clearly older, he must've at least been in his forties. His had red-orange hair, and a few whiskers. He didn't look too bad, but he clearly was in thought. "...whoever it is will pay badly." He was muttering as I came in. Once he saw me, his expression darkened. "Who are you, kid? I don't remember hiring you." Oh, man. Was this Mr. Jenkins? "I'm new here. I'm...I'm Adam...Padyao." "Yes, well, Mr. Padyao." The man adjusted his tie. "I am Christopher Jenkins. I'm the manager of this place. And if you are the one vandalizing my papers..." "No, I'm not! I swear!" I protest, uncomforted. "I've never been here before in my life!" Mr. Jenkins raised an eyebrow. "How are you, Mr. Padyao?" "Eighteen." I lied. "Can I see your birth certificate?" He held his hand out, as if waiting for me to give it to him. Thank God I heard Britni's voice through my earpiece. If she hadn't called, I wouldn't have known what to do. "Psst. Adam!" "Hold on, Mr. Jenkins. This is my mom." I lied again, turning around, and answering Britni's call. "Hi, Mom!" "What's going on? Where's the criminal?" She questioned me. "Well, I'm just talking to the lovely Mr. Jenkins, who, believe it or not, is standing right next to me." I looked at Mr. Jenkins, and he raised his eyebrows. "Shoot." Britni muttered. "Just, distract him, and drive him out of there. Then turn invisible, and hide!" "Of...of course mom!" I said, pretending to hang up. "I'll call you back when he and I are done. Yeah, I love you. Bye." "Ew...." Britni gagged through my earpiece. I turned back to Mr. Jenkins, plastering a smile on my face. "Actually, I lied. You already hired me! Don't you remember? You and I sat down with my parents, they said I was the most mature, smart, professional ''kid they'd ever want. You hired me in an instant...''boss!" He made a face. "Kid, I've never seen you before today." "No, you have! My files are probably in your office! I saw them!" I quickly continue lying. "Why don't you go check?" "Fine. I will." Mr. Jenkins stormed out, slamming the door behind him. In an instant, I turned invisible again, rushing into ''the printers, and pressing myself against the wall. I could stay invisible for as long as I wanted, I just didn't know how ''long it would have to be. About five minutes later, I heard the door open again. "Kid? I didn't see... where'd he go? Kid?" I tried so hard not to breathe. Breathing would reveal my hiding spot. Just because my body had gone away didn't mean my voice had. Nor had my heart. It beat at rapid speed, I was terrified of being found. "Eh, that kid was a freak. I hope he's fled, for his own good." The door shut once more. I exhaled. Good, he was gone. Now, to wait for the criminal...